Skaireina
by ofathena
Summary: "You are Wonkru, or you are the enemy of Wonkru! Choose!" Octavia's fingers were shaking around the blade she clutched, the blood soaking it that of the dead sprawled around her. "You don't have to do this, you know I will always choose you Tavi," Diana's voice did not waver, her gaze strong and even but inside, she was screaming.


If Murphy threw the small, rubber ball against the glass of their window one more time, Diana was actually going to strangle him. He was in a particularly sullen mood, the ball most likely a distraction technique from him wanting to rip everything in their Sky Box apart. The two of them got on well usually, having spent over seven months together in the prison cells of the Ark but when Murphy was in one of his moods, Diana wanted nothing more than to smack him over the head.

Murphy has been one of the few from the Ark that Diana had had mixed feelings about until the two had had to share a cell for an extended period of time and they'd both gotten to know each other on an emotional and somewhat physical level. There had been no denying the physical attraction the two of them shared but as time passed and their emotional connection strengthened them into friends, neither one felt like going back to how it had been when they'd first been locked up.

The sound of raised voices and movement caught her attention a moment later and Diana raised a hand towards Murphy, who ignored the gesture and flung the ball again.

"Would you quit it? Something is happening out there!" Murphy tensed, eyes wandering to the door to their Sky Box, which hadn't been opened since breakfast six hours prior and then back to Diana, who was rising from where she sat on the lower bunk. Murphy caught her shoulder, dropping silently from the top bunk to push her back in warning as the noise outside of their cell grew steadily louder. The two shared a look, the amount of time they'd spent together leant to the way they could read each other without having to even speak and though sometimes it bothered Diana that Murphy could read her every expression, sometimes it was a relief not having to explain why she was in a mood.

When their door finally crashed open and several guards entered the room with a swiftness that took the pair of them back, Murphy was quick to put himself between Diana and the guards, squaring his shoulders as the guards advanced towards them.

"Prisoners 675 and 698, hold out your arms," Murphy looked more than ready to refuse but Diana held out her arm, digging her free fingers into Murphy's side desperately and a moment later, he mimicked her movement. The aluminium bracelet they snapped around Diana's wrist seemed to pierce through her flesh and noting the pins that she watched sink into Murphy's wrist, she didn't doubt that it was indeed breaching the skin. Both of them elicited noises at the feeling of the bracelets being snapped shut, Diana's a grimace of pain and Murphy's a low snarl of anger but neither of them retaliated as the guards grabbed them one by one. Diana was taken first, Murphy struggling as they practically wrenched her from the room but when she turned around a moment later, he was also in tow as the two of them were escorted from their Sky Box. The hallway was chaotic, teenagers with the same cuff around their wrist as Murphy and Diana and most were resisting, Diana spotted a blonde girl twisting away from her guards and plunging into the chaos with a desperate look in her eyes. It hadn't even occurred to Diana what might be happening to them, were they all going to be floated? Was this it? She swung around, eyes finding Murphy and he met her gaze evenly, his expression surprisingly calm and she knew from his eyes that whatever happened, it was going to happen to both of them.

The guard gripping Diana's forearm made a swift turn, following other prisoners and their escorts into the wide hallway in which they appeared to be being lined up. Diana was released a moment later, behind two boys who looked as confused as she felt and then Murphy was there, a soft touch to the inside of her forearm and she turned to him, worry staining her features.

"These bracelets, I have a bad feeling about why they're monitoring our vitals," Murphy grimaced, rubbing the skin around the cuff before his mouth curved up into an expression that made Diana wonder what he was thinking for such a smug look to be sprawling itself across his features.

"Looks like we're getting on a dropship, you know what that means, Dia? I reckon we're going to Earth," That made more sense than Diana would have liked to admit and despite the panic that flared at his words, the idea that they weren't about to die was somewhat comforting.

The crowd in front of them began to move in small surges and eventually, Diana found herself being crammed into what was most definitely a drop ship and as she sat down in an empty seat, several guards hurried in grasping the blonde girl she'd seen make a break for it earlier. The girl was out, head lolling as Murphy sat down on Diana's other side, grimacing at the girl Diana was beginning to recognise as Clarke Griffin.

Diana made quick work of strapping herself in tightly, shuddering to think of what might happen if she wasn't strapped in once they hit the surface, her mind betwixt wondering if this was a suicide mission or if the Earth Skills Pike had drilled into them would be sufficient once they reached the ground. As if he could sense her thoughts, Murphy squeezed her hand in his own, the comfort of his warmth enough to somewhat settle her stomach as they seemed to finish up loading the others onto the ship. She recognised some of them from said Earth Skills classes, the girl from underneath the floor was on Clarke Griffin's other side, one of Diana's old friends from her district, Harper gave Diana a smile from where she was locked into the seat and Diana could also spot Monty Green's cheeky smile adjacent to her, the two of them had spent entire Earth Skills classes together looking at algae and other edible plants. Jasper Jordan winked at her from beneath the glasses that he most likely slept in and she snickered, the two of them had annoyed Pike with questions about reading stars many an Earth Skills class. It was all beginning to make sense now, why they were suddenly all being thrown into the class that most of them had seen as punishment in itself, Pike had been particularly cruel to Murphy and Diana was not about to forgive that.

When the ship jolted to life, several people screamed before the lights shut off and they were all plunged into near darkness, the only illumination that of the screens facing them and Diana recognised the face of Chancellor Jaha, with his gentle eyes and seemingly ever patient expression.

"Prisoners of the Ark, I ask that you hear me. Today marks a momentous day in our history, we are sending our first ship to Earth in attempt to see if the radiation has died down to a habitable level. From what we can tell from up here, it is indeed habitable but given all of your numerous crimes, even if it is not, it makes you expendable," This statement was met with jeers that drowned out the rest of the broadcast and evidently, someone had flung something at the screen closest to Diana as it cracked all the way across before there was another jolt and all the screens Diana could locate went to static.

The sharp jolt that followed made Murphy whistle and several screams accompanied sharp thuds behind them, Diana unable to make out what had happened behind them but Murphy squeezed her hand warningly, he'd seen and he knew Diana would not want to see what had become of two of the boys behind them. The jolt seemed to also have woken Clarke Griffin, who looked startled and dazed beside Diana, who smiled wryly at her, a gesture that was hesitantly returned.

"Is it true? Are we Earthbound?" How Clarke, who had been unconscious till now had worked it out, Diana didn't know.

"Apparently. How's your head?" Clarke merely grimaced in reply and Diana winced for her, before the ship lapsed back into silence as their descent became a lot quicker, Diana's knuckles whitening as they plunged Earth-wards faster than she was prepared for. Something inside Diana was so ready for this, as though she'd waited her entire life for this and in some way, she had. She was finally free of the Sky Box and to her relief, she'd have Murphy with her. Even if he wasn't the greatest conversation partner at times, the two of them had a bond that would be difficult to shake and Diana didn't know what she would have done without his constant support and vice versa. Murphy held out a hand to her and she grasped it, both of them gripped the other for support as the ship continued to rattle furiously towards the ground.


End file.
